Just Another Night
by munnins-memory
Summary: Matt got distracted by a game, Mello got mad. Matt knows a way to get back in his good graces. WARNING: Yaoi smut. My first. MattxMello


Just Another Night

Matt was draped over the back of the couch, his PSP in hand while he tried to defeat a boss in Castlevania. His red hair hung down out of his goggles for once while his tongue stuck out between his lips, concentrating on the game.

Before long, Mello stormed in, as volatile as ever and glared at Matt with icy blue eyes.

"Matt!" Matt jumped, sliding down the couch as he struggled to get up. "Didn't I tell you to watch Amane?" Matt turned his game off before scratching his face, never once looking Mello in the eyes.

"Well, I was but she never does anything. You know her boyfriend's got to have her trained like a dog."

"And what if she messes up?" Matt shrugged.

"It's been days, and there's been nothing. The most exciting thing about her is when she takes a shower." Mello glared at him. "I didn't say I liked the view! I just said it was the most exciting." Mello shook his head.

"You're a pervert." Sitting down, Mello pulled out a chocolate bar to eat in the chair. "We can't afford any mistakes." Matt walked over to stand behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"I play video games with half naked women all the time; of course I notice these things. You know I wouldn't touch that. She's probably got half a dozen diseases and loose as hell." Mello leaned into Matt's touch and just relaxed a moment.

"I'm sure that's it." Matt grinned hearing the edge in Mello's voice was gone.

"I'm too cute for you to stay mad at, aren't I?" Mello rolled his eyes, but inside he knew Matt was right. Matt's charms were so different from the people he used to deal with in the Mafia. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Matt took this as a good sign and leaned down to kiss Mello's cheek.

"You're going to take advantage of me now?" Matt grinned and moved down to kiss Mello's neck.

"Don't I always?" Mello rolled his eyes but leaned his head away from Matt to give him more access to his neck.

Matt began to lightly nip at his neck, making his way to the skin between his neck and shoulders. He felt Mello hum and he started to suck and nip in turn before stopping and giving him a quick kiss and pulled back.

"Well, I'd love to continue, but _you_ said I have to go watch Amane-chan. I think it's about time for her shower. Can't miss that, can I? She might write names in there." Matt grinned and started to walk away but Mello grabbed the back of Matt's shirt.

"You aren't getting away _that_ easily."Matt turned around with a grin as Mello stood up. Mello grabbed the back of Matt's head and pulled him into a kiss while Matt's arms wrapped around Mello's waist.

Used to each other, they immediately opened their mouths and began their usual fight for dominance. Mello laced his fingers in Matt's hair, pulling slightly while Matt's hands moved down to where Mello's legs met his ass and squeezed. Mello moaned while Matt grinned a little, knowing he'd won control.

Matt broke the kiss to start kissing Mello's neck again as Mello moaned a little out loud. Matt nipped his neck and started moving his hands up and down, from Mello's waist, to his thighs.

Mello started to let his hands roam as he started to feel more turned on with each passing moment.

Matt pulled Mello even closer so that Mello's hands had to move from Matt's chest to his back, waist and ass. Matt pushed his hands up under Mello's tight leather vest to feel more of his heated skin, continuing to attack Mello's neck, the combination causing Mello to moan louder.

Mello began pulling at Matt's shirt. Matt, getting the idea, pulled back long enough to practically rip his shirt off as Mello unzipped his vest. Mello didn't have a chance to actually take the vest off as Matt roughly pulled Mello back.

They kissed again, their tongues dancing knowing just where to move to elicit moans from the other. Matt slid the vest from Mello's shoulders and pressed their chests together. Matt started walking pushing Mello to the wall.

Matt began to fumble with Mello's belt, finally undoing it and pulling it out of the loops of Mello's pants. Looser now, the pants slid down until only the widest part of his ass and his erection held them up.

Matt began to focus on Mello's chest, running his tongue over his nipples and down his stomach finally reaching his waistline where he looked up, grinning at Mello.

"Should I continue? Or should I get back to work?" Mello growled, grabbing his hair and pulling him up to kiss him harshly again.

"If you don't, I'll beat your ass."

"I look forward to it." Matt dropped down again but taking Mello's pants off in the same movement freeing his erection. Mello gasped at the colder air hitting him like a hammer before Matt licked the head and Mello threw his head back, hitting his head but not caring.

Matt took the head of Mello's erection into his mouth sucking lightly and running his tongue around it and into the slit. Mello bucked his hips lightly and Matt used his hands to push Mello's hips back.

He pulled back a moment to look up at Mello. Coupled with the gasps, moans and the feeling of Mello's hands in his hair, Matt almost regretted treating Mello first, feeling his own erection straining against his pants. Then he began to lick all over Mello's erection, in turns taking it into his mouth or just sucking the sides.

Mello began to grip Matt's hair tighter as Mello began to get closer to the edge and Matt pulled back. He stood up to press his lips to Mello's again as they began to kiss with more passion. Matt, wanting to do more, backed off to put his fingers to Mello's mouth. Mello took them into his mouth eagerly, knowing what Matt wanted. At the same time, Mello's own fingers were at work on Matt's belt and pants to help remove them faster.

Swirling his tongue around the digits, he sucked and lazed his tongue over them in turn causing Matt to unknowingly thrust into Mello wherein Mello opened his mouth to moan louder wanting more of the friction. Matt, his fingers free, reached around Mello and slid in a finger.

Mello, on instinct, tightened the muscles before relaxing and throwing his arms around Matt's neck. It wasn't long before Matt had three fingers in, as Mello was used to the routine and Matt pulled them out. Mello let out a frustrated growl at the loss of his fingers.

Matt reached down and grabbed Mello's thighs. Mello, getting the hint, pulled his legs up and around Matt's waist. Matt adjusted Mello and put the tip of his erection to Mello's opening and slowly pushed in. Mello took deep breaths until Matt was fully sheathed.

Matt waited for Mello to give him the signal to continue and received it as Mello began moving restlessly. Matt pulled out and pushed back in slowly while Mello moaned and tried to move himself trying to get more friction and trying to push his own erection against _something_ to feel the hormones rush even more through his body.

Matt, getting the point, moved faster until he was moving as fast as he could against the wall. Matt was groaning, relishing the feeling of being inside Mello while Mello was openly gasping and moaning.

"Matt…Faster…ple-ahh!" Matt moved from the wall, still inside Mello and moved to the couch. Trying to lay down as smoothly as possible before continuing. With the new angle and without the strain of keeping Mello up, Matt began thrusting faster and harder than before while Mello's nails began to drag on Matt's back.

"Oh GOD! God Matt-Feels good…fas-faster!"

"Mello…god you feel great. Tight and-ngh."

Matt's pace quickened as he gripped Mello's erection, slick and pumped it fast while Mello began pushing back, close. As Matt neared climax, he began to slow a bit with harder thrusts while pumping Mello's erection even faster. Soon Mello gripped Matt as hard as he could and screamed as he came into Matt's hand. Matt thrust a few more times before he came in Mello with a deep groan as he released.

Pulling out, Matt collapsed onto Mello panting heavily. Mello, exhausted, ran his fingers through Matt's hair.

"You know, this doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at you for not watching Amane, right?"

Matt looked up grinning. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

XxXxXxX

Sooo…this is my first REAL smut story. Take it for what you will and let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome. ^^;

~Munnin


End file.
